


Alternian Idiot

by norseManuscripts



Category: American Idiot (Album), Green Day, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseManuscripts/pseuds/norseManuscripts
Summary: The [humanstuck] trolls live their lives as the storyline of Green Day's "American Idiot"





	1. The Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> Prominent flashback to September 11 in this chapter  
> Skip if necessary

FEBRUARY 2, 2009

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you forgot to take a GODDAMN SHOWER.

Oh well, it's not like your monster of a stepmom took one either. Not that she can ever stop smelling of shit.

You're 19 years old, but it's not like it means anything. You're fucked for life as it is. You could try to get as much affordable schooling as possible, but it wouldn't be worthwhile to you. You've had a few jobs here and there, but never landed a steady one.

You were already on your way to the coffee shop, as you couldn't bear to stay another second in that house. You've known the woman who owns the shop for as long as you can remember. She and your father were lifelong friends until... September 11.

Everyone did their best to evacuate the streets that day. You were in the middle of English when you first heard something fishy. Within the next minute, you were scared senseless, and decided to run out. Once out of the building, you realized that you forgot how to get home, so you ran down a couple streets to Porrim's, where she took you in. You turned on the news to find that your dad's office was under the rubble. Heartbroken, you and Porrim drove as far away as you could. You made an attempt to call your dad.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

His voicemail. The last time you'd ever hear his voice again.

You remembered that you also needed to call your mom. She stayed in sick that day. It turns out that she had the same idea. She ended up driving to her parents' house. Porrim stopped at a gas station somewhere along the highway. You cried for at least a half hour. Porrim came out to console you as you stepped out of the car. Something inside you was telling you that it was time to move on. "Co+me o+n, Karkat, let's get a so+da."

You grabbed a Redpop out of the refrigerator, paid for everything, and went back to sit in the car. It was dead silent for what seemed like hours, but was only 5 minutes. The two of you had just lost the most important person in your lives. Porrim remembered your mother was struggling with her job. "It's go+ing to+ be hard—bo+th fo+r me and fo+r yo+u, but if yo+u need anything, tell me, o+kay?"

And that moment began the rest of your life. Your mom had to take on a higher paying job, which meant she would be away for most of the day. Every day after school, you would go back to Porrim's where your mom would pick you up. There were a few spare rooms in the shop, so Porrim gave you one for when you felt you needed to be alone.

But that was eight years ago.

Right now, you're on your way back to Porrim's.

You're on your way back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this  
> Really couldn't think of another backstory :u
> 
> Story starts next chapter


	2. Alternian Idiot

"GOOD MORNING, PORRIM," you said, walking into the shop. "OH, HEY DAMARA."

Porrim had told you about her girlfriend Damara before, but you'd never actually seen her before. She looked like a sweet person, yet held a serene face, and was almost as tall as Porrim.

"Mo+rning, Karkat. I already unloaded the dishwasher this mo+rning, so+ yo+u can head do+wnstairs if yo+u'd like. Tavro+s and Eridan are do+wn there."

"ALRIGHT, SOUNDS LIKE THEY WANNA TALK TO ME, SEEING AS IT'S THE BOTH OF THEM."

You walked on down the stairs. Halfway down, you heard Porrim snort and mutter to Damara something along the lines of, "The number o+f kids that co+me thro+gh this sho+p."

 

"hEY,, LOOK WHOS HERE," Tavros said, looking up to smile.

"wwhats up kar," Eridan followed in his typical neutral tone.

 

 **KARKAT** : I'M DOING JUST FINE. SO, WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS?

 **ERIDAN** : wwe wwere actually just planning to get outta town. wwere tired a livvin in this gog-forsaken place, and wwe think its aboat time we left

 **TAVROS** : y-yEAH, eSPECIALLY SINCE,, _tHAT_  DAY, PEOPLE HAVE BEEN, GOSSIPY AND ACCUSATORY, tHE RACISM THAT GOES AROUND IS REALLY POINTLESS AND INSENSITIVE,

 **ERIDAN** : i also think tavv could get awway from the bullies around here once in a wwhile you knoww

 **KARKAT** : I HAVE TO AGREE. IT DOESN'T SEEM THOSE KIDS ARE GOING TO LEARN ANYTIME SOON.

 **TAVROS** : hEH, EVER SINCE I BROKE UP WITH HIM, tHEYVE BEEN USING IT TO GET ME DOWN,"

 **KARKAT** : THOSE PRICKS WILL PAY.

 **ERIDAN** : wwell if you wwanna join fef sol and aradia are comin along

 **KARKAT** : SURE, IT'D BE NICE TO GET AWAY FROM MY STEPMOM ONCE IN A WHILE. THE ONLY PERSON I'M REALLY GONNA MISS IS UPSTAIRS.

 **TAVROS** : hEY MAN, DONT WORRY! sHES HAPPY HERE WITH DAMARA ANYWAYS,

 **ERIDAN** : yeah wwe met her this morning. they seem like the perfect match

 **KARKAT** : I SUPPOSE SO. MAYBE IT'S ABOUT TIME WE ALL MOVE ON FROM THAT DAY.

 **ERIDAN** : you knoww you can bring nep as wwell. wwe wwont mind

 **KARKAT** : HA HA HA VERY FUCKING FUNNY.

 **TAVROS** : wE KNOW YOURE DATING, jUST BRING HER ALONG,

 **ERIDAN** : after all youvve knowwn her for years kar. itll be fun

 **KARKAT** : WHATEVER. WHEN DO YOU GUYS LEAVE?

 **TAVROS** : fRIDAY AT 6, sOLLUX WILL BE OFF WORK BY THEN,

 **KARKAT** : GREAT. OH, AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO LIVE?

 **ERIDAN** : wwere looking at job offers in a quaint little city far up in neww hampshire

 **KARKAT** : THAT'S A LONG WAY UP, ERIDAN. AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION.

 **ERIDAN** : im gettin to it. my friend has an enormous house up there. enough to fit us and fifteen other flippin families

 **TAVROS** : sO UH, yOU STILL ON BOARD?

 **KARKAT** : I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION BACK AT HOME, BUT IT'S LIKELY A YES.

 **ERIDAN** : swweet sol is throwwin a party on thursday to celebrate if you wwanna come

 **KARKAT** : SURE, I'LL BE THERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh some of these are actually redundant


End file.
